The Weekender's New Groove
ChannelFiveRockz's movie-spoof of "The Emperor's New Groove" Cast *Kuzco (Human) - Tino Tonitini (The Weekenders) *Kuzco (Llama) - Pluto (Disney) *Theme Song Guy - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Old Man - Wade Duck (Garfield and Friends) *1st Guard - Scutter (The Little Mermaid) *Man for Bride Choosing - Duckman *Brides - Sandi Crocker, Grace, Kat Harvey, Audrew, Winnie Woodpecker, Mina, Ceclila Nuthatch (Being Ian, Casper, Harvey Street Kids, Woody Woodpecker, Bunnicula & We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) *Pacha - Carver Descartes (The Weekenders) *Yzma - Rudy (The Weekenders) *Kid - Buster Bunny (Tiny Toon Adventures) *Kronk - Percy (The Weekenders) *Angel Kronk - Arthur (Jungle Cubs) *Devil Kronk - Cecil (Jungle Cubs) *Chicha - Lor McQuarrie (The Weekenders) *Chaka - Tish Katsufrakis (The Weekenders) *Tipo - Neddie Hugson (The Oz Kids) *Bucky the Squirrel - Rodney J. Squrriel (Squirrel Boy) *Jaguars - Outlanders (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) *Crocodiles - Crocodiles (The Lion Guard) *Bird Bingo - Beaky Buzzard (Looney Tunes) *Waitress - Lady Kluck (Robin Hood) *The Birthday Singers - Scat Cat and the Alley Cats (The Aristocats) *Llamas - Various Dogs *2 Men at the Checkerboard (Topo and Ipi) - Shnookums and Meat (The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show) *Kuzco (Turtle) - T.W. Turtle (Cats Don't Dance) *Kuzco (Bird) - Bladebeak (Quest for Camelot) *Kuzco (Whale) - Eleroo (The Wuzzles) *Cow Guard - Kenny the Shark *Lizard Guard - Flicker (Blazing Dragons) *Octopus Guard - Orson Pig (Garfield and Friends) *Gorilla Guard - Courage (Courage the Cowarldy Dog) *Ostrich Guard - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Warthog Guard - Zazu (The Lion King) *Kitten Yzma - Little Bits (Wander Over Yonder) Scenes *The Weekender's New Groove - Part 1 Opening/"Perfect Word" *The Weekender's New Groove - Part 2 Carver's Arrival/The Weekender's Advisor *The Weekender's New Groove - Part 3 Tinotopia *The Weekender's New Groove - Part 4 Rudy's Revenge *The Weekender's New Groove - Part 5 A Diabolical Dinner *The Weekender's New Groove - Part 6 Finishing the Job *The Weekender's New Groove - Part 7 Carver Returns Home *The Weekender's New Groove - Part 8 Demon Dog *The Weekender's New Groove - Part 9 Into the Jungle/Carver to the Rescue *The Weekender's New Groove - Part 10 A Transition of Power *The Weekender's New Groove - Part 11 Battle of the Bridge *The Weekender's New Groove - Part 12 In Hot Pursuit *The Weekender's New Groove - Part 13 At Mudka's Meat Hut *The Weekender's New Groove - Part 14 Dog Alone/Friends Finally *The Weekender's New Groove - Part 15 Playtime at Carver's House *The Weekender's New Groove - Part 16 The Chase *The Weekender's New Groove - Part 17 Rudy Confronts Pluto (aka Tino) *The Weekender's New Groove - Part 18 A Mix Up of Vials *The Weekender's New Groove - Part 19 Rudy's Cat Form *The Weekender's New Groove - Part 20 A Whole New Groove *The Weekender's New Groove - Part 21 End Credits Movie used *The Emperor's New Groove Clip used *The Weekenders *Disney Shorts *Mickey Mouse Works *Mickey Mouse *Animaniacs *Animaniacs: Wakko's Wish *The Little Mermaid *The Little Mermiad 2: Return of the Sea *Duckman: Pirvate Dick/Family Man *Being Ian *The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper *Harvey Street Kids *Woody Woodpecker *The New Woody Woodpecker Show *Bunnicula *We're Back! A Dinosuar's Story *Tiny Toon Adventures *Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation *Jungle Cubs *Squirrel Boy *The Lion King *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *The Lion Guard *Looney Tunes *Looney Tunes: Back in Action *The Looney Tunes Show *Robin Hood *The Aristocats *Lady and the Tramp *Lady and the Tramp 2: Scamp's Adventure *Krypto the Superdog *2 Stupid Dogs *Earthworm Jim *The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show *Cats Don't Dance *Quest for Camelot *The Wuzzles *Kenny the Shark *Blazing Dragons *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Wander Over Yonder Gallery Tino_introduces_viewers.jpg|Tino as Kuzco (Human) Pluto Mouse Works.jpg|Pluto as Kuzco (Llama) Yakko Warner.jpg|Yakko Warner as Theme Song Guy Wade Duck .jpg|Wade Duck as Old Man Islandoffear7.jpg|Scutter as 1st Guard Duckman.gif|Duckman as Man for Bride Choosing Sandi-crocker-being-ian-40.2.jpg|Sandi Crocker, Grace-chou-lam-being-ian-8.51.jpg|Grace Chou Lam, Kat Harvey (Animated).jpg|Kat Harvey, Audrey-harvey-street-kids-31.2.jpg|Audrey, Winnie woodpecker.jpg|Winnie Woodpecker, Mina2.png|Mina Cecilia.jpg|and Ceclila Nuthatch as Brides Crush_Test_Dummies_(2).jpg|Carver as Pacha Char_32099.jpg|Rudy as Yzma BusterBunny.jpg|Buster Bunny as Kid percy-the-weekenders-21.9.jpg|Percy as Kronk arthur-the-vulture-jungle-cubs-3.04.jpg|Arthur as Angle Kronk cecil-the-vulture-jungle-cubs-3.95.jpg|Cecil as Devil Kronk lor-mcquarrie-the-weekenders-29.1.jpg|Lor as Chicha Tish Katsurfrakis.jpg|Tish as Chaka Neddie Hugson.png|Neddie Hugson as Tipo Rodney.jpg|Rodney J. Squirrel as Bucky the Squirrel Lions-of-the-outlands (537).png|Lions of the Outlanders as Jagaurs 1162eb3574b53df54960631d595058380f08c28b_hq.jpg|Crocodiles as Crocodiles Beaky buzzard1-1-.jpg|Beaky Buzzard as Bird Bongo 1 LadyKluck.jpg|Lady Kluck as Waitress Alley cats.png|Scat Cat and the Alley Cats as Birthday Singers S&m.png|Shnookums and Meat as 2 Men at the Checkerborad (Topo and Ipi) TW Turtle.jpg|T.W. Turtle as Kuzco (Turtle) Bladebeak.jpg|Bladebeak as Kuzco (Bird) Eleroo1.jpg|Eleroo as Kuzco (Whale) KTS3.png|Kenny the Shark as Cow Guard 002.png|Flicker as Lizard Guard Orson.gif|Orson Pig as Octopus Guard Courage004.gif|Courage as Gorilla Guard Daffy-duck-bugs-bunny-97.jpg|Daffy Duck as Ostrich Guard Zazu.png|Zazu as Warthog Guard Little Bits.jpg|Little Bits as Kitten Yzma Category:ChannelFiveRockz Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movie Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs